Bolin will never again eat skittles
by FaNtAsTiC wRiTeRs
Summary: All Bolin wants is some of his brothers skittles and will do anything to get a hold of them. But can he? And what will he do if he gets them? Comedy one-shot


**Hello, reader! Please enjoy this funny Legend of Korra one- shot!**

"Mako, your home! What'd yah get me?" Bolin asked his brother cheerily as he entered the room, eyeing the small red bag in Mako's hand.

Mako stopped and held up the bag. "These are skittles. They are mine." he said flatly.

Quickly Bolin's face changed from happiness to disappointment. "But that isn't fair! It was our money th-"

"No, it was my money that I earned at the power plant." Mako interrupted, popping a few of the small candies in his mouth.

Bolin became teary-eyed as his brother headed toward his room. "NO! IT IS NOT FAIR! Give me those skittles!" he shouts lunging at his brother. It was useless, though. Mako was never going to give up those skittles. Bolin began to sob as Mako shut himself in his room, skittles and all. "Why does he get skittles? Mom told us to always share!"

From behind the door, Mako called out sarcastically "It's just a bag of damn skittles, get over it, you prick."

"Please," Bolin pleaded like a little girl, "I just want one! They'll all be gone soon! They smell so delicious!"

"They don't have a smell, dumbass."

Sadly Bolin sat down in tears against the wall crossing his arms. _W-why won't he share his skittles? All i need is one... _Suddenly Bolin had a master plan to get the skittles. All he had to do was go downstairs and make a 50 story climb up to his brothers bedroom window. _That just might work._ he thought. He happily fluttered down stairs and outside, and began to make his climb. Before he knew it, he was thirty stories up.

...I guess... this was a bad time... for Bolin.. to realize.. that... he had... to take a piss. By the time he was 50 stories up and to his brothers window, he found his brother had gone. When he reached the bottom again he had pants full of piss and was skittle-less.

Furiously, Bolin stomped back into the house. There his brother was laying back on the couch, only six skittles in hand.

"Mako please...PLEASE don't eat those skittles!"

Mako rolled his eyes, "Forget it, broham. There mine."

Bolin immediately filled with rage. "NO, IM PUTIN' MY BIG BOY PANTS ON NOW! IM GOING TO GET A DAMN SKITTLE OR DIE TRYING!" Bolin took a few menacing paces forward." IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Mako stares at his brother in shock. "Holy shit, if want them so bad, here! Taste the goddam rainbow!" Mako tosses the skittles at his brother's feet.

Bolin quickly scavenges the floor for the remaining skittles, and once he has them safely in his hands, he begins to weep. "Mako, Thank-you! I love you so much! I owe you my entire life!" Bolin trembles and falls to the floor on his knees, taking in the sweet scent of the colorful candies.

Mako puts his hand to his forehead in disbelief. " I have never heard anyone over-react like that to anything; ever. There just a damn buck twenty-five."

Tears continued to flow from Bolin as he shook his head. "I don't care! I only care that i have my beautiful, beautiful, skittles!" Bolin chuckled through his sobs as he took a single skittle between his fingers. "THIS...IS...VICTORY!

Mako huffed at his brothers drama. "Now... how about you eat those damn skittles so we can call it a night?"

He looked at the skittle again; it was a beautiful cherry red color and smelled of strawberries. Without anymore hesitation, he took all six skittles into his mouth...Thats when Bolin's face began to puff up, and welts began to form on his back. Suddenly, rainbow colored puke spewed from his mouth and out his nose.

Mako leapt to his feet and to his brother's side. "Why didn't you tell me you had a skittle allergy!"

Bolin coughed through the spewing rainbow to answer. "I thought that if i ate the skittles really, really fast, and didn't think about it, my body wouldn't notice!"

Again Mako slapped his hand against his forehead. "Lets get you to a hospital before your throat closes up and you suffocate to death."

Slowly the brothers make there way to the hospital, a stream of rainbows falling behind them. And when Bolin is laid on a stretcher and hauled off to the ER, there is only one thing certain: Bolin will never again eat skittles.

Hope you liked! Oh, make sure to review and check out our poll, "Who is you favorite Avatar character?" 


End file.
